Abstract: Immunologic Monitoring and Cellular Products Laboratory (IMCPL) IMCPL develops novel procedures and assays to support therapeutic immunotherapy product generation, blood and tissue banking, and immunologic monitoring of patients with cancer at the UPCI. The specific aims of IMCPL are to: 1) Process blood and tissue and bank biologic specimens from patients participating in IMCPL-related clinical protocols; 2) Facilitate preclinical development, scale-up and preparation of high quality products for cellular, viral and gene therapy of cancer; and 3) Provide serial monitoring of an array of immunologic functions in patients who participate in clinical trials and research protocols at the UPCI. The IMCPL Shared Resource is comprised of three services that include the: a) Tissue Procurement Facility (TPF): The TPF provides specialized blood and tissue processing and banking services for patients participating in clinical protocols. Capabilities include snap freezing, OCT or formalin treatment and single cell digestion and TIL isolation for immediate analysis or banking; b) Cellular Products Laboratory (CPL): The CPL is dedicated to preclinical development, scale-up and preparation of high quality products for cellular and gene therapy of cancer. This includes autologous cells and cell lines, tissue or blood cells modified in vitro for adoptive transfer, and vaccines prepared from peptides, proteins and cells, as well as clinical grade viral vectors; and c) Immunologic Monitoring Laboratory (IML): The IML has responsibility for serial monitoring of an array of immunologic functions in patients who participate in clinical trials and research protocols at the UPCI. The laboratory provides state-of-the-art longitudinal immunologic monitoring with QA/QC, as well as advice on test selection and result interpretation. Together, the IMCPL is a unique laboratory which supports the investigators of the UPCI pursuing cellular therapies, viral products and immune modulation and whose research utilize peripheral blood and tissue from patients on clinical trials. Services are provided by well trained personnel in a certified laboratory with independent QA oversight. The IMCPL enables UPCI researchers and clinicians to perform clinical trials based on autologous and allogeneic cells, to obtain specially processed blood and tumor samples, and to investigate a wide array of immune functions in patients. The IMCPL staff is thoroughly trained and operates in a standardized and quality-assured fashion. During the current project period investigators in all 10 UPCI Research Programs used the IMCPL.